I miss him, an Odesta fanfic
by houseofme
Summary: I don't know if I can belive, I've had this dream before so many times, and it always ended up with me crying in my bed, alone. But then I belive it in him when I hear a little voice "Dadda?" An odesta/hunger games fic I don't own the characters, just the plot. Suzanne owns them.
1. Chapter 1

I have a routine now. I wake up. Get dressed, go to the kitchen, cook breakfeast, and wake up little Finn.

He looks so much like his father. The same personality, the same hair color. The same eyes that made me fell in love with him.

I just miss Finnick so much. And if it wasn't for my baby I wouldn't had make it. The only thing that keeps my sanity now is him, Finnick Phillip Cresta-Odair. My baby. My last piece of Finnick. The only thing the capitol couldn't take it. My love for Finnick and for out baby.

As he woke up, he looks even more like his father. The same charming smile. The same eyes looking into mine as he wake.

Every day we go to his daycare, and as he is playing with his friends, I see his friends parents and I miss him more. Finnick and I always wanted kids. Wanted to take him to day care and school together, be a normal family.

After the daycare we always go to the beach. It makes me feel better. Finn likes it too. I always like to think it's because his father liked it too.

When it's finally night we go back home, usually there's no one there. It's dark and lonely. But not today. Someone's already there. Seeing the pictures on the wall. Who can it be? I don't have any friend in four. All my living friends are in two, seven or twelve.

As the person turns to me, I see what my eyes can't belive. What I wished for so many nights.

I see Finnick, my Finnick looking at me with those bright eyes I see in my son every day.

"F-Finnick?" I say hoping I'm not crazy. " Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me Annie" He says looking into my eyes and then looking at the baby. " Is this m-my baby?"

I don't know if I can belive, I've had this dream before so many times, and it always ended up with me crying in my bed, alone. But then I belive it in him when I hear a little voice

"Dadda?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Hey! As I got a lot of good reviews asking for more chapters . You all got one! I MAY EVEN POST MORE ! **

I missed him so much, and now he's here on our old couch looking at me. It's an awkard silence, if you may ask. Until he finally break the silence of our toughts

"I can't belive I missed his birth. I must have missed a lot of things since he's already talking. How old is he now?"

" He'll turn one in the next saturday." I say with a smile on my face, almost don't beliving that my Finnick is back home.

"How did you survived? Katniss told me y-you were d-dead." I finally ask what's been in my mind since I saw him.

"I don't know for sure. Some people found me unconsicious under the building. I was in coma for five months. When I woke up they didn't let me come back here. They said I was weak. But when I finally get better the frist thing I did was come to see you. And well our baby."

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry. It must've been so hard for you."

"It was harder for you, I mean, you had our baby alone. I wasn't here to take care of both of you." He says almost sobbing.

"I wasn't alone. Johanna was with me. She helped me during all."

"Johanna helped you?"

"She his godmother. She misses you too Finn, you're her best friend, you know that, right?"

"I missed her too. Wait! She's his godmother?"

"Ah Finn, everyone will be so happy to finally see you! They'll come for Finn's birthday! They will be so happy!"

"Finn?"

"Yes! His name is Finnick Phillip Cresta Odair."

"Y-you named him after m-me?"

"Of course I did. To keep you always with me. He was my last piece of you Finn. And I'm so happy you're here with us!"

"Can I, huh, hold him?"

"Of course Finnick, he's your baby too." I say as I see Finnick holding our baby with a big smile in his face, and I can't help but smile too.

"Hey baby, I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't here with you before. I'm so sorry. But I promise you I'll be here forever now."

**Author's note: Did you like it? I may post next chapter in christmas day as my gift for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Merry christmas for you all. I made my promise, and I keep it. Here's your chapter 3, you may see other familiar face on it.**

**Finnick's POV**

As I carry my baby in my arms I feel so happy. Like nothing could stop me. I'm with my wife and with my baby. Who could imagine me, Finnick Odair to be a father?

Annie can't stop smiling and I´m so happy and my friends are coming, they don't know yet, oh, they don't know yet. I must make them a surprise.

"Annie, when did you say our friends are coming?"

"Katniss and Peeta will be here on Friday. But Johanna will come tomorrow."

"T-tomrrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I must make her a surprise."

"Yeah, she'll be so happy. Just be careful, we never know if she'll bring an axe on her hands."

"I will, I promise you will never lose me again."

As she grows a smile in her face, I feel like nothing can stop me. Next thing I know I'm kissing my wife, all I wished for those nights on the hospital, being with her one more time. And I am.

Annie left home early with the baby, they are going to train station. Wich gave me twenty minutes to make my surprise. Sugar cubes.

Johanna hates sugar cubes, so I'll put them all over the house, until she sees me.

She better hurry up, cause I'll not be hiding anymore. She'll probally trow me an axe or something, but, I belive she'll be happy at the end. She may not show, but, she will.

**Johanna's POV**

Annie said she have a surprise for me, I swear if that's another one of her dates for me, I'll personally kill her.

She said for me that I'll love the surprise just as she did. God, she's so weird sometimes, that makes me smile, she's not that happy since she found out she was preagnant, she didn't stop smiling for an hour, until Katniss come back and told us that Finnick didn't make it. I never saw her crying that much. Finnick was everything to her. Maybe she's moving on, or something.

As wa walk to the house, I see the surprise, sugar cubes, lots of sugar cubes, and a note, a simple note on top of the chair.

"_Want a sugar cube?"_

_WANT A SUGAR CUBE? A SUGAR CUBE. I HATE SUGAR CUBES. ANNIE KNOWS IT. FINNICK ALWAYS BOTHERED ME BECAUSE OF IT. FINNICK? WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?_

"What the hell is this Cresta?" I say ready to kill someone

"Is actually Odair now." I heard a voice , it's not Annie, that's for sure, it´s a man's voice, it almost seems as, no it can't be, can it?

"Ugh, you took to much time to realize, it almost make me feel bored Mason." He says, Mason, that's how Finnick called me, Mason. It's him.

"Finnick Odair, what the actual hell is hapennig here?"

"Well, I'm alive, nice to see you too."

"But, h-how?"

"Some people found me, I was almost dead, but they got me back."

"I can't, oh my God, you actually here! Wait, does you know the baby?"

"Of course I know! You're his godmother, uh? No axes, just tridents, okay?"

"Of course not. He'll trow an axe before trowing an trident, that's for sure."

Annie only smiles

"In your dreams Mason."

**Author's note: Hope you all like it. Next chapter may come on the weekend, or before, let's see if my creativity helps. You may see even other familiar faces next chapter…**

**Lots of love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello everybody! How's your day so far? Or night, I usually read fanfics at night. As most of my reviews are by my night time, I assume you all do too… So huh, let's get to the story.**

**Annie's POV **

As I watch Finnick and Johanna disagreeing about the baby, I feel like it's a dream come true. Finnick and Johanna has being friends for a life time almost, it feels as.

Johanna trow a punch at Finnicks arm, because she said he'll trow an axe and Finnick said it will be a trident.

"Annie, my darling, he'll trow a trident before, right? He won't even like the axe." Finnick says with a smirk in his face.

"If he's healthy, I hope he never get's to use to save himself."

"But he need's to learn how to use an axe! It's important!" Johanna says looking at Finnick.

I guess it will be that way until he grow up to decide.

Katniss an Peeta will be here tomorrow. They will come here by themselves so I'll not have to worry if Finnick is gonna full the house with sugar cubes all over again.

It's nice to have my house full again. Before the war, it was me, Finnick and Mags. I still miss Mags. For one second I tought she was here with Finnick, but, she's not coming back.

She sacrificed herself to protect us all. For me, when she volunteered, for Finnick at the arena. I'll always love her.

**Katniss POV**

Here we are, district four. Going to Annie's baby party. For the pictures she send to me, he looks a lot like his father. Sometimes I think that if I had did something different he would be with his family now.

Peeta always tell me that it wasn't my fault. That he did it to save us all.

I like to think that way. Finnick baby will always hear how brave his father was.

As we get to Annie's house I see the baby, with Annie, Johanna and a man. No, It can't be, the man looks like, looks like Finnick.

"Finnick?" peeta ask, I can see he's not beliving it too.

"Well, brainless it's obivious that is him! Finnick is alive Katniss." Johanna says, almost sarcastically.

**Author's note: well well well, did you like it? It was fun to write Katniss and Peeta. Next chapter we will have the party! I don't know how many chapter after next one we will have. But anyways, I was amazing to write for you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Happy new year's eve! I'll leave with you guys the last chapter of I miss Him. It was an amazing time to be with you guys. All the reviews, and pms, and everything. Love you all.**

* * *

**Annie's POV**

As we explain everything to Katniss, how Finnick survived, how Johanna found out

"He puts sugar cubes everywhere and a freaking note with the says 'Want a sugar cube?' A sugar cube? Really Odair?"

"Sugar cubes are my thing Mason. Annie sadly didn't let me do the same for you Peeta, she said it would ruin the house she just got to clean." Finnick says with a smirk in his face.

"I'm happy you're back Finnick. Annie was feeling pretty bad wihout you to take care of her." Peeta says looking at both of us, Finnick and me.

"I'm happy to be back for my wife and son. You'll be making his cake, right? God, how I missed your cake at that hospital. They didn't even let me have my sugar cubes. "

"I'm sure that was a torture for you Finnick. A torture." Johanna says again, with sarcasm.

"Of course I'll make the cake. Who else would make. I'm sorry but none of you can cook like me." Peeta says with a confident smile.

"Bullshit. I may not be the best but I'm sure I get to survive. " Katniss says.

"Only because Peeta can cook for you." I say laughing.

"Whatever Cresta."

"Odair. She's an Odair for almost two years now, if my mind don't fool me." Finnick answer kissing my forhead.

"Okay lovebirds, stop. We have a party to set up." Johanna says grabbing my arm and pushing me to the kitchen.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

It's aleready night time. Peeta is almost finishing the cake, Katniss is putting some decor with Johanna. While myself and Annie take care of the baby. I gave him a shower, and while Annie put him in some jeans pants and a blue shirt, I hug her from behind, I can almost see the smile in her face as she says

"I missed you so much Finn. I can't belive you're back. You gonna be with us forever now, right?"

"Always. Annie I'll never leave you again. You and I and our son will be together forever. And we will have more kids, like we've always wanted to, you know."

"How many more? " She asks finally looking at me, with the baby in the arms.

"How many do you want? Personally I always liked the number six."

"Six? How about three or four? "

"We'll see Mrs. Odair, we'll see."

* * *

**Annie's POV**

As we leave the room with our baby and see all of our friends there. I feel like all the games stuff, the war, losing Finnick was nothing because at the end we were all there. Johanna, Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, by my joy, me and my baby.

At the start of the week, I was beliving that it would be a sad week. That I would remember Finnick all the time, and miss him.

But now I don't have to miss Finnick anymore. Because he's here, and I'm sure he'll be here with us forever now.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, this is the end. I hope you liked the story. I may do a sequel or something. But I'll definetelly keep on writing. Love you all. Thanks for the suport. **


End file.
